


Magic, Lust and Uncertain Touch

by Pandamilo



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feelings, Flirting, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Baz was predictable.He was frustrating and irritating and everything that made Simon want to rip his hair out. But he was predictable.He went out at night and he would come back sometime after midnight. It was routine. You know for a secret vampire.Expected.Normal.Until he wasn’t.





	1. Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punktsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktsuki/gifts).



> *crawls in after eight years away at sea*  
> Hi... hi. I usually write for Anime fandoms but here I am, it's queer so it's homey.   
> Sup' Carry On fandom or those readin' cause they found this and decided, sure, what the hell.  
> So it's basically set in canon Carry On reality, however, Simon's magic isn't as like out of control as it is in the book and they are sort of in the truce phase of their relationship in terms of how Simon feels about Baz.  
> But anyhow, happy reading!

****

**Simon**

Baz was predictable.

He was frustrating and irritating and everything that made Simon want to rip his hair out. But he was predictable.

He went out at night and he would come back sometime after midnight. It was routine. You know, for a secret vampire. 

Expected.

Normal.

Until he wasn’t.

Simon showered, thinking his night would be spent as it usually was. Opening the bathroom, steam billowed out, filling the room, his hair still dripping onto his shoulders to make him shiver as he scrubbed his towel over his neck.

This was Simon's peace time.

No Baz to set that anxious, pissed off feeling in his gut alight and no Penny to talk to. It was this time Simon could let it all go, his magic sparking around the room, almost making him glow from the intensity. 

No one quite understood that holding tightly onto his magic was like clenching your fists tightly all day long without relenting. Everything started to ache after the first hour and by the end of the day, he was almost vibrating with the effort of holding on. 

The thing about finally letting go was that magic flooded from his body in waves, most of the time things tended to manifest themselves on his body as a result. Sometimes he had wings, other times webbed feet. Hor ns, scales, claws. A few times he even had a tail. His magic was completely at a whim, it would pull from different parts of his memory and push them forward. It wasn’t exactly painful but growing scales had felt rather odd, to say the least.

It always felt hot, this kind of letting go. The room temperature rising and the air becoming thick with the smell of magic.

But this was Simon's only chance to unclench and it made his muscles melt and usually, something else rise. The first time it happened Simon spent the better part of the night horrified that his own magic turned him on. But after days of fretting, it occurred to him that it wasn't that surprising.

Have you ever tried to have an erection in the freezing cold? It's not exactly pleasant and its how Simon feels the majority of the time. Like he's just been dumped in a bucket of ice water and it hurts to take a deep breath. So letting go, provides the chance to relax and deal with his nagging teen hormones. 

Agatha helped with this issue for a time, not that they ever went particularly far with their physical relationship but it sated a part of the urge, enough. Now, without her, Simon used his alone time to relieve the stress. 

Simon had relaxed enough the room was heavy with magic, today he had soft wolf ears on his head and a strange pointed red tail that flickered around like an irritated cat but Simon paid them no mind. Sprawled on his bed for the better part of an hour, Simon slowly worked three fingers in and out of himself. He had the time to take his time, he liked to draw it out. Edging the pleasure of falling over the edge, made it so much better when he finally let it happen. On all fours, with his face buried in a pillow, he didn't really hear the door open or the sound of someone stepping in until he heard what almost sounded like a growl and sat bolt upright. 

 

**Baz**

Simon had been an extra prat lately. Moreso than his usual level of stupidity and the frustrating part of all of it was that it did nothing to curb Baz’ desperate longing to sink… something other than his teeth into Snow. 

He knew it was earlier than he usually returned to their room but he needed to smell that stupid idiot. To tease him, snark at him. He wasn’t sure if he would be awake but Baz had this nagging feeling he had to go back; enough rats had died tonight. 

Sneaking back into the dorm wasn’t difficult, not after years of doing it. But as he made his way up their stairs to their towering room, something felt different. The air was thick with magic and Baz could recognise that smell anywhere. 

Simon .

Baz took the last few steps three at a time before throwing open the door and almost choking on the potent clog of Snow’s magic, he could almost see it like fog in the air. Shaking his head, Baz blinked, focusing his eyes on where Snow’s magic was pulsing from and he couldn’t stop the growl that ripped from his throat. 

Simon Snow was fingers deep in his own perfect arse, which did have a flickering tail protruding from his tailbone, however, Baz was only really able to process the position, the tail was a secondary issue. The way Snow’s fingers moved in and out of him, the way his hips shifted back into them with a stutter. Then he was met with wide eyes, wolf-like ears pressed back into ginger hair, like a skittish dog caught in headlights.

“Fuck,” Baz stated, he really couldn’t think of how else to put it. 

“I… what the fuck are you… why are you here?” Snow muttered, almost to himself through his ragged breath but Baz could still hear him perfectly, he could always hear him. 

“Snow, pull back.” Baz tried to use a commanding tone, he wasn’t sure he could move with the force of the magic in their room, it was suffocating.

"Shit." Snow muttered, seemingly to have forgotten he was completely naked and still had his own fingers up his arse.

The process was slow, like the tide going out as he watched Snow’s eyebrows crinkle in concentration. 

“It hurts you.” It wasn’t a question and he really didn’t mean for it to sound so sympathetic.

“I’m used to it.” Snow mumbled, clearly remembering he was naked as he snatched up a pillow to cover his still hard cock. Which was more fodder than his already filthy mind needed. “You… you aren’t normally back.” 

“This is what you do when I’m not here?” Baz raised an eyebrow, not that Snow could properly see him; he realised it was a lot darker for him than it was for Baz right now. 

“Why are you here?”

“This is my room too, Snow.” 

“You wouldn’t think so lately.” He almost sounded as if he was upset about it and it was that tone that Baz decided was the reason his next words came out of his mouth. 

“Do you need some help with that?” 


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondin' Vamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG  
> I hope it was worth the wait? :S

**Simon**

_ Did I need help with what?  _

Simon’s brain felt like it short-circuited as he looked down at the pillow in his lap, suddenly aware of how extremely not-wearing-clothing and lube-drying-on-his-fingers he was. But then Baz had offered to  _ help _ with it. Just to prove his brain completely understood what was being offered, his cock gave an excited jolt under the pillow in his lap. 

“Say again?” 

“Get dressed, Snow,” Baz muttered, walking slowly into the room now that it wasn’t overflowing with unstable magic. 

“No. Say it again,” Simon stated with more confidence. He honestly wasn’t sure if it was the lingering melt of his magic release or the fact that for whatever reason he still had wolf ears and a tail that was fluttering around in excitement. 

He stood up then, simply letting the pillow fall to the floor and attempting to hide the smirk at the way Baz’ eyes immediately flickered down to his erection standing hard and interested against his stomach.

“Snow…” Baz’ voice came out in a growl and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

_ What the hell is going on? Baz is sexy; that’s a new development. _

Simon had no idea what had gotten into him but apparently, he knew what he  _ wanted  _ to get into him.

His train of thought shattered when suddenly his lips were violently consumed by scratchy lips and the tip of a soft tongue. Hands found their way around Simon’s waist and a body was pressed warmly against his exposed skin. Simon had no idea when he had closed his eyes but he was really glad he didn’t see it coming.

“Snow.” The word came out in a growl again and Simon couldn’t help the moan that ripped from his throat. 

“Simon. You should call me, Simon.” Simon was stunned at the surprise on Baz’ face that was quickly replaced with a smirk.

“You have to earn that,  _ Snow _ .”

Simon shuddered at the implication and decided he needed to regain some of the control, taking to sinking to his knee’s and gripping the belt loops of Baz’ jeans. Simon barely heard the curse that fell from Baz’ lips but fingers that ran into his hair and swiped lightly over his wolf ears was dizzying. 

“If you keep being like that, Snow, I won’t be able to hold back.”

Simon honestly had absolutely no idea he was interested in Baz, or men for that matter… did this make him bi? Whatever. That wasn’t the pressing issue at the moment. Baz’ cock in his jeans was. Steeling himself, Simon unbuttoned Baz’ pants and tugged them down to his thighs, watching the already wet cock spread free. 

Other than his own, Simon didn’t have much of a frame of reference for what made an attractive or unattractive cock, however, Baz’ was definitely appealing in some way. It was long and a little thicker than Simons with just the slightest curve. Baz also trimmed, dark wiry circles sat tightly against his pelvic bone, making his dick look even longer.

“Admiring the view?” Baz’ voice drew Simon’s eyes upward and he was suddenly extremely self-conscious. He was naked, on his knees, face to face with Baz Pitch’s dick. When he woke up this morning this was not on the same  _ planet  _ of things he thought would happen. 

**Baz**

Simon’s wide eyes gazed up at him, only slightly obscured by his own cock. Not shoving Simon and choking him with his cock now tied for number-one-things-that-Baz-shouldn’t-do side by side with biting into Simon’s lip until he bled and Baz could  _ finally _ feed. 

“There is a lot to admire.” Simon’s eyebrows crinkled as he stated what he appeared to think of as a general fact before leaning forward, lips parted, only to pause just before they finally connected. He appeared to want to say something, eyes flickering back up to Baz’ face as Baz simply rubbed his thumb over Simon’s we-are-still-acting-normal-about-them wolf ears.

The act appeared to sooth whatever part of Simon was hesitant as he pitched forward and gagged when he tried to take too much at once. 

“Slowly, you have to work up to it. There. Good boy.” Baz mumbled, eyes fixed on Simon’s as they flew open and a groan vibrated around the cock in his mouth. “Oh, you like being praised?” Baz was violently conflicted as he struggled with the best way to use this little fact to his own satisfaction but the truth was, he wanted to see that pleasure cross Simon’s face more than he wanted to rip his throat out and drain him. 

“Stand up and lean over the bed,” Baz demanded, tugging Simon off his cock and chuckling when Simon gave a startled whine, his mouth closing around nothing. 

“Wha-”

“Come on, be a good boy and lean over for me.” 

Simon blinked once in a dazed kind of way before turning and tugging himself to lean over the bed, his cock glistening and hard between his thighs. 

“How many fingers did you have in yourself before, Simon?” He hadn’t actually meant to say his name already but the gasp that followed was tingling. Simon spread his legs just a little more before muttering  _ three.  _

Baz snatched the lube of Simon’s nightstand and rubbed his fingers together, shrugging when he knew it wouldn’t really warm given his own lower body temperature before using one wet digit to circle Simon’s hole.

“Ah!” Simon exhaled, jolting forward before thrusting back, startling both of them when he took Baz’ finger easily. “More,” Simon growled out when Baz simply thrust his single finger slower. 

“How many do you think you can take before you cum, Simon? How many do you want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you for being so good for me.” Baz can’t help but let his cock rub teasingly against Simon’s butt cheek as he leans over his back, the temptation to nip at the soft ears on his head makes him blind. 

Simons response takes a few seconds, the we-still-aren’t-talking-about-it tail wraps itself around Baz’ wrist, the tip stroking over Baz’ vain, it almost tickles but the thought is derailed by Simon’s words. 

“None. I want your cock instead.” 

**Simon**

Welp, he’d said that. Everything was blurring together and Baz was everywhere all at once. He was dizzy with want and he couldn’t help but clench around Baz’ finger. 

When Baz takes out his finger Simon can’t help but whine before he clenches the sheets in front of him when Baz’ blunt cockhead nudged his whole. “Fuck!” Simon yells, thrusting back into Baz’ cock and feeling like he is being split in two in the best possible way. 

“Simon. Hold on.” Baz grits out, pressing down on Simon’s back to still him. 

“Fuck me,” Simon demands, wriggling to try to get Baz to move inside him, everything gloriously overwhelming. 

Baz leans over Simon’s back, gripping his wrists and speaks directly into Simon’s ear. “Behave. I don’t want to hurt you like that. Do you know how long I’ve been holding back? How fucking long I’ve been waiting for this. Fuck, you’re perfect.” 

Simon panted beneath him, grinding back into Baz before whining out a response. “I… fuck me. Please? So good.”

Something in Baz snapped. He gripped tighter to Simon’s wrists, slamming his hips forward and making Snow’s bedframe rattle with the force of it. He would have been worried how Simon might take it but the answering scream of pleasure was enough to keep his hips moving. Baz lost himself in the feel of Simon beneath him, he found himself sucking and nibbling on Simon’s exposed neck.

“B-Baz… Baz… please. Can you… please?” Simon panted out as Baz continued to slam into him. It took a second for his brain to catch up with what Simon was asking for and another to get his hand to actually reach for Simon’s weeping cock. 

“Are you going to cum for me, Simon? You are… Be a good boy and cum for me.” 

Simon had been close but he wasn’t ready to cum until the words dripped from Baz’ mouth and he was erupting over Baz’ cool hand. He clenched desperately around Baz’ cock in his arse only to almost cum again when Baz growled into his ear, shooting warmth into Simon. As they were coming down, Simon noticed a smear of red on Baz’ hand. 

“Wah?”

“Better me than you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Simon muttered, already feeling the exhaustion of an hour of edging and the best orgasm he had ever had washing over him. When Baz pulled away, real fear course through him at the loss. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Baz whispered, helping Simon shuffle onto his bed properly, before climbing in after him. 

“Now… or ever?”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?   
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, there will be more, I am working on it already. So stay tuned.


End file.
